


Friendship Is Magical

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And no one can resist Kara, F/F, Gryffingor Maggie, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Kara, Kara is just too friendly she can't help herself, Ravenclaw Alex, Sanvers - Freeform, Slytherin Lena, SuperCorp, They're all going to become friends and hopefully it'll be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: It was an unspoken rule at Hogwarts that you weren't meant to be friends with students in other houses. This year though, Kara is determined to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it won't leave me alone. This chapter is very short as it's just a set up for the story. I'll post the first real chapter soon.

Hogwarts, Kara absolutely loves it. The Castle, the grounds, the creepy statue in a fourth floor corridor, the kitchen, she loves it all.  The one part she doesn't love however, is the stupid rule about inter-house friendships. Well, it wasn't a rule as such but it may as well have been with the way everyone followed it. Students just weren't friends with students in other houses. The most you saw of people from other houses was in classes, which are mixed, but out of class you rarely spoke to anyone from another house and Kara hates it.

The exception is siblings, they're the only students that socialise out of class if you're unlucky enough to be split up. Kara's grateful for that at least, her sister is in Ravenclaw and Kara couldn't stand to be apart from her for that long.

Even with siblings though, they rarely sit together at meal times, Kara can count on one hand the number of times she's seen someone sit at the wrong table in The Great Hall.

Kara’s in her sixth year and all her friends are Hufflepuff’s and she going to change that. She's not going to let some old tradition stop her from making friends for something as small as inter house competition. Sure, they were sorted into the houses for different reasons, different personality traits, but that didn't mean that students wouldn't get along, couldn't be friends with others if given the chance.

So that was Kara’s plan, become friends with people from other houses because while her fellow Hufflepuff’s were a diverse lot, they had a lot of similarities which was why they were sorted into Hufflepuff in the first place, she was interested in getting to know other kids too. She knew all the names of the students in her year thanks to their shared classes but she knew hardly anything about them and she desperately wants to.

Kara only hopes that she isn’t the only person who thinks this way, otherwise she’ll be out of luck in making new friends this year if that’s the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the official start to this fic. I hope you like it.

"What're you doing?" James asks as he sits down next to Kara at breakfast. She’s looking around The Great Hall like she’s trying to find someone, completely ignoring the pile of food in front of her. James knows something is up when Kara is ignoring food.

Kara smiles at the guy who’s just sat down next to her, James Olsen, her best friend in her house. James had been the first person she'd met at Hogwarts.  She'd been sad that she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw like her sister, Alex, and he'd reassured her that she'd find friends in her house, that they'd become her family too. And he'd been right, she loves her house, she loves her friends, but now she is looking to expand her family more, to make some new friends.

"I'm trying to figure out which of the other students would be best to try make friends with first.” She was eyeing a bunch of six year girls who were laughing together, they’d always seemed nice enough in class.

James choked on his pumpkin juice, “what?” He followed her eye line, “but they’re in Ravenclaw?”

Kara shrugs as she turns back to her food, “I told you I wanted to make friends with people from other houses.”

“I didn't think you were serious.”

Kara gives him a look, how does he not know she is serious about this? “Well I was, and I'm going to. Are you with me or not?”

“You're on your own with this one, it’s not going to work. People just aren’t friends with people who are in different houses.”

Kara huffs, “we’ll see about that.”

By the time Kara had finished her breakfast, the three girls she’d been eyeing had already left and it is almost time for class. It is potions first and she is already dreading it. Maybe she can find someone there who could potentially be her friend? There was a guy in Ravenclaw, Winn, who was in a few of her classes including potions and he seemed pretty cool.

xxx

Kara walks into the library during her study period after lunch and feels slightly disheartened by her idea. People usually respond much more warmly to her smile. She’s tried to talk to three different groups of people already today and all of them had just given her a strange look. She doesn’t think they meant it to be unfriendly, they were just confused as to why a Hufflepuff would be talking to them. But that’s exactly why she can’t give up yet, she’s determined to make it normal to associate with other students, regardless of houses.

She spots two Gryffindor boys from her potions class studying at a nearby table and thinks that they’d be a good next target for her friendliness. Adam and Carter she thinks their names are.

“Hey,” Kara smiles as she sits down at the table next to them. She notices they’re working on the homework the potions master set them earlier, “is that the essay on the Essence of Dittany?”

“Yes, and you’re not copying ours,” Adam says, giving Kara a strange look as he shifts so she can’t see his parchment.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Kara tries to explain but now they’re both giving her weird looks because if she doesn’t want their essay, why else would she be talking to them?

Parker hits his friend on the arm, nodding in the direction of the door, “come on, let’s finish this in the common room.”

Both boys stood and were gone before Kara can think of anything else to say. She slumps forward in her seat, head falling to bury in her crossed arms on the table. This was proving to be even more difficult than she’d expected, that was now the fourth time she’s been shot down in as many hours.

“What was that supposed to be?”

Kara’s head shoots up, eyes finding the person who has spoken sitting at the table next to hers. Lena Luthor? She hadn’t been there when she’d walked in, had she? Surely Kara would’ve noticed if Lena was sitting there earlier, she’s a hard person to miss.

Lena continues when Kara says nothing, mouth open in surprise as she looks at her Lena. “Were you trying to get their homework? Were you trying to flirt? What was happening there?” Lena is smirking at her, clearly amused, and Kara feels face heat up.

“No, I…umm, I was just being friendly.” This is what Kara wanted, right? To talk to people outside her house? To make friends with people outside her house? Suddenly she’s feeling much more nervous about the concept.

“You saw they were in Gryffindor, right?” Does Lena notice that Kara’s a Hufflepuff and she’s a Slytherin? They shouldn’t be talking either.

“Is that the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin talking or are you just referring to the fact that I’m in Hufflepuff?” Kara’s proud of the fact that she can actually string a full sentence together. She wants Lena to like her, already likes the girl in return. And Kara’s intrigued by her, not many people would strike up a conversation with someone from another house. Kara wants to know more, the only thing she does know about Lena Luthor is that Lena’s smart, had received Outstanding on all her OWLs last year.

“I’m just wondering why you’re being friendly towards people outside your house, is all.”

Kara shrugs, “why can’t I be?”

Lena looks at Kara likes she’s studying her and Kara has to force herself not to fidget under her gaze.

“Lena Luthor, nice to officially meet you.” Kara’s eyes widen as she looks between the hand that is outstretched towards her and the girl smiling at her.

Kara reaches out and takes the offered hand, gives Lena a smile back, “Kara Danvers, nice to officially meet you, it only took six years.”

Lena laughs, “better late than never.”

Kara blushes again although she’s not entirely sure why.

“Now, as fun as this has been, people are starting to give us looks and I think the librarian is getting ready to tell us off for talking.”

Kara looks around and Lena’s right, people are looking at them strangely and the librarian doesn’t look too happy with them.

“See you around?” Kara looks back at Lena as she’s already gathering her books. Did she even do any study?

Kara smiles, disappointed that their conversation is over already, “yeah, see you round.”

Kara’s left staring after Lena as she walks out of the library, the whole interaction confusing her. That was certainly not how she expected her efforts in finding friends to go. Has she just made a new friend? Unfortunately she’s going to have to wait to see Lena again to find out. Kara really hopes that happens soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be longer than my normal fics as well as being multi chapter so bear with me as I write it. Anything you'd like to see in future chapters? Or don't want to see? Let me know and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
